Santa Clara
by Write0rDie
Summary: Set between Deep Breath and Into the Dalek. The Doctor gets waylaid during his errand to get Clara a coffee.


**NOTE: To my Dear Isabella - Tumblr Whouffaldi Secret Santa 2014**

* * *

><p>Clara entered the supply cupboard at Coal Hill School. She closed the door and turned, almost walking into a tray of coffees that the Doctor was holding out. The TARDIS sat parked behind him up against the wall.<p>

"Where the hell have you been?" Clara asked, clearly irritated.

"You sent me for coffee."

"Three weeks ago. In Glasgow," she said unamused.

"Three weeks, that's a long time," he conceded.

"In Glasgow. That's dead in a ditch."

"It's not my fault, I got distracted."

"By what?"

* * *

><p>ABOUT 3 WEEKS EARLIER..<p>

There was a knock at the door of the TARDIS. Outside a girl waited balancing a pile of textbooks in her arms. There was a parcel sitting on top of the pile in a padded bag marked with a FedEx logo. She was in her late teens, dark haired and bookish. The girl had a flustered look about her like she was running late.

The door opened abruptly and The Doctor stuck his head out, scowling.

"I have a parcel for you," she said grabbing it from the top of the pile. The books nearly toppled but she managed to keep them from falling, just.

"Didn't order anything," he said bluntly, slamming the door in her face.

The girl pushed the bridge of her glasses back onto her face with her middle finger before checking the address on the package. 'Deliver To: The Doctor, Blue Box, The Lawn near Mission Santa Clara de Asis, Santa Clara University..'

She sighed and knocked again, more insistently this time. The door opened and The Doctor looked down at her.

"Are you The Doctor?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Then it's for you," she said holding the package out.

He stared straight past her at the grounds, slightly confused. There was a vast lawn with tall palms and grand buildings in Mission Revival Style. _Not Glasgow then._

"Where am I?" he demanded.

"Santa Clara University."

"..Clara," he said wistfully like he'd forgotten something. His attention snapped back at the girl in front of him. "What's in the package?"

"I don't know," she said in exasperation. "I'm late for class. Will you just take it?" She held it out again in the hope that he would actually take it this time.

"No, no no. Where are your manners? Try again."

She stood slightly stunned as she realised she had just been scolded by a complete stranger. The girl decided to change tactics. "Will you take it _please?_"

The Doctor seemed to approve and he snatched the parcel, tearing the seal in with one swift movement. He pulled out a rectangular item and quickly discarded the layer of bubble wrap. The Doctor turned it slowly in his hands as he examined the contents beneath the antistatic bag.

He looked from the item to the girl and then back again, wheels turning in that newly regenerated brain of his.

"I'll just go to class now," said the girl quietly, backing away slowly. The grey-haired old owl was just a little too odd for her to deal with any longer.

"No, wait!" He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her and the pile of books into the blue box, shutting the door swiftly behind them.

The girl's eyes widened with shock. She gripped the books tightly as she took in the vast console room before her. "It's.."

"Bigger on the inside. Yes, I know. Shut up," he said bluntly.

The Doctor reached into the padded bag and pulled out the delivery receipt. 'Contents: 1 Chameleon Circuit for TARDIS Type 40.'

"Where did you get this? Who sent you!" he demanded waving the circuit in front of her. She was now pressed up against the door with no escape and she was starting to lose her calm.

"No one! It was delivered to my dorm room by mistake. I came looking for the blue box."

The Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his jacket and flicked it on.

"What are you doing?" she squeaked, cowering as the device hovered close.

He waved it up and down in front of her. "Ah, just as I thought. Pudding Brain. _Worse_ than Pudding Brain; _American_ Pudding Brain!"

He looked at the pile of books and cocked an eyebrow. "American _Student_ Pudding Brain. What's your Major? Praying? Or is it Blowing Things Up?"

"English and Economics," she said unamused. The girl regained her composure somewhat and introduced herself politely. "My name's Isabella."

"I'm The Doctor. Pleased to meet you." His lips curled slightly in amusement. "You should get going. You might be late for class."

She sighed heavily. "Doesn't matter if I'm late or not. I'll probably still fail Math."

He tilted his head, studying her for a moment. "Maths you say?"

"Yeah, I'm not very good at it."

"I love Maths." He took the top book off her pile and flipped the pages from front to back, speed-reading its contents. "This is easy stuff. Even a Pudding Brain like you could grasp it."

He took the pile of books off her and headed to the console. Isabella followed cautiously. The Doctor dumped the books down on the jump seat and took another one, flicking through it in a few seconds before throwing it aside.

Isabella slowly approached, peering up into the canopy of light and spinning gears.

"So, Isabella Pudding Brain. Impressed yet?" he asked leaning onto the console in a vain pose. Clearly he was showing off.

"It's amazing," she said looking at the myriad of switches and levers. "What is it?"

"It's a TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." He patted the console like a beloved pet. "It can travel anywhere in time and space."

A grin suddenly spread on her face. "Show me!"

The Doctor pulled a lever. The TARDIS began de-materialising from the lawn at Santa Clara University. He paused, as if changing his mind and began chewing on a fingernail thoughtfully. "I _would_ show you but.." he teased.

"But what?"

"Well, it'd be a bit of a waste if I show you the wonders of the universe and you still fail your exam."

Isabella looked deflated as The Doctor turned and trotted up the stairs to the upper level. He found the nearest blackboard and flipped it over to a blank side.

Isabella didn't follow as expected so The Doctor leaned over the railing to bellow at his new student. "Class has started. Hurry up! Bring your books!"

* * *

><p>Four hours straight of maths revision with The Doctor had left her exhausted. Her eyes were starting to look a little bloodshot and she hadn't done so well with the final pop quiz.<p>

The Doctor sensed a break was needed. He put down his chalk. "Take a punt. Anywhere in time and space."

"What?"

"_Choose something_ Pudding Brain. It's morning tea time."

She pushed the books off her lap and stood up. "Can I meet Abraham Lincoln?" she asked hopefully.

"You're in luck. He's a friend of mine. Saved his life once."

The Doctor descended the stairs with Isabella trailing behind him. He quickly plotted in the coordinates and pulled the lever, sending the TARDIS off through the vortex.

In her excitement, Isabella ran for the doors as the TARDIS landed.

"And where do you think you're going dressed like that?"

"Oh yeah." She blushed, realising her mistake. Jeans and a t-shirt would likely cause a riot in the 1860s.

"There's a wardrobe through there," he said pointing behind him. "First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left. Come on, come on!" He clapped his hands together impatiently.

Isabella ran off to get changed and returned a short time later wearing a dress with a very large hooped skirt. Her hair was up under a bonnet and she held a small purse in her dainty gloved hands. She was the picture of Civil War Era modesty.

"I'm wearing seven layers under this!" she said twirling her skirts out.

"Good for you," he said dryly. The Doctor offered his arm. "Let's go. Best not keep the President waiting."

* * *

><p>The Doctor stood at the console and pulled a display over, carefully checking over his shoulder to ensure that Isabella had indeed gone off to change after their outing to the White House.<p>

He flicked up a photo of Clara to remind himself of her face. Despite the fact that he had recovered from his recent regeneration, he was still slightly afraid of forgetting what she looked like. At least that's what he told himself. The fact was he was beginning to miss her company.

Clara had sent him off to fetch something, he remembered suddenly. _What was it again? Coffee? Yes, that sounds right.._

"She's pretty," a voice said behind him. The Doctor quickly switched the monitor off and pushed it away. "Is she your daughter?" Isabella asked innocently.

"Don't be ridiculous," he snapped turning to face her. "Tell me Local Knowledge, where can I get a decent coffee around here?" The Doctor said quickly changing the subject.

"There's nothing decent on campus but there's a Starbucks around the corner."

The Doctor looked down at her with disgust. "If that's your idea of coffee, forget it."

Isabella tried to not look offended. She quite liked Starbucks.

The Doctor turned away from her to fiddle with some switches on the console. "Are you still here?" Evidently she'd just been dismissed. He suddenly had an urgent directive. Ditch the Pudding Brain. Get coffee. Find Clara.

"Are we back in Santa Clara?"

"Thirty seconds after you left. If you hurry you won't miss your exam."

Isabella stood there a bit stunned. She'd managed to cram in some study and time travel and get back at the same time. Amazing! The TARDIS really was a time-poor student's dream.

Her thoughts were broken when The Doctor took her by the shoulders and looked down at her sternly. "Now, Isabella Pudding Brain. Are you going to pass your exam or am I going to wish I had those four hours of my life back?"

"I'm going to pass! I promise!"

"Good girl," he said giving her shoulders a squeeze. "Now hurry up! Go get your books and get out of my sight," he said shooing her away.

She quickly returned with her pile of books from upstairs to say goodbye.

"Thank you," she said smiling. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He looked completely bewildered and rubbed his face like she'd slapped him.

Isabella bid a hasty retreat from the console room. She took one last look as she closed the door quietly, pledging silently to keep the image of the TARDIS and it's pilot in her memory forever.

* * *

><p>The TARDIS re-materialised in Glasgow. After grabbing coffee he failed to find Clara where he'd left her and soon realised that he had overshot the landing.. by about three weeks. Clara would have found her way home by now.<p>

_Too late_, he thought and reset his coordinates at the console. Coal Hill School this time.

He landed the TARDIS in the supply cupboard and threw the doors open, just in time for Clara to..

"Where the hell have you been?" Clara asked, clearly irritated.

"You sent me for coffee," he said holding them out towards her.

"Three weeks ago. In Glasgow."

"Three weeks, that's a long time."

"In Glasgow. That's dead in a ditch."

"It's not my fault, I got distracted."

"By what?"

"You can always find something. Come on."


End file.
